


Take me to the pilot

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [11]
Category: Rocketman (2019), Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Touching, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Two men meet at a party, get drunk together and end up having some fun in the toilet of the club. Richard and Taron are too drunk to exchange numbers and keep on living their life, sometimes thinking back to that night. When they meet again on the set of Rocketman they can´t believe that they forgot with whom they shared this night. Their desire for each other comes back quickly. They continue with what they stopped that night and drive Dexter crazy.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530287
Kudos: 19





	Take me to the pilot

He doesn’t know how he ended up in the bar bathroom, kissing the handsome stranger. He doesn’t know who made the first move or who initiated the kiss. He can’t remember anything from earlier their conversation aside from learning the stranger’s name, Richard. All he knows is that this is the most passionate kiss he’s ever felt and he never wants it to end. Desire is pumping through his veins along with the alcohol and he wishes to stay in the moment forever.  
Richard fights his tipsy state while he tastes the lips of the man in front of him. He feels a tremendous hunger inside of him but he can’t tell if it’s from the alcohol in his system or the pure lust and need. Richard presses his body against the one of his unknown lover and can’t tear his lips away from him. It feels fucking spectacular and he doesn’t want it to stop.  
Taron was never one to randomly make out with strangers after a small chat and a few drinks. But this was something different, there was something different about Richard. He feels Richard’s full lips traveling down his neck and leaving hungry kisses down to his collarbone. T tangles his fingers in his hair and presses him close. His legs are wrapped around Richard’s waist while he sits on the sink. He moans in pleasure when Rich bites him, sucking a mark on the bite.  
Richard pulls him closer and grinds his needy cock against the sink. He can feel the erection of the man in front of him pushing against his trousers. He growls lowly and stops kissing him, staring into his blueish green eyes. “Taron.” He moans and kisses him hungrily.  
“Yes?” He groans as Richard bites his lower lip and squeezes his ass. All his touches feel like fire, burning his skin in pleasure.  
“I need more.” Richard admits and T bites him below his ear. His cock is hard and begs to be freed from his trousers and be touched.  
Taron slides down from the sink and nods. Richard takes his hand and pulls him into one of the stalls. He closes the door behind them and starts working on Taron’s neck roughly. His hands open the button of Taron’s trousers and pulls them down slightly. T does the same to Rich as they pull down their underwear.  
“You ready?” Rich pants and Taron nods, putting one foot on the toilet to give him more space. Rich slowly pushes in and Taron groans loudly, feeling him fill him up. Richard braces himself with one hand on the wall behind Taron as he thrusts back in. Taron tangles his fingers in his hair and the other one grabs Richard’s ass, pushing him in deeper. Rich moans, loving the feeling of being inside him.  
“Fuck!” Taron moans loudly and gasps. Richard thrusts in roughly and T whines, contorting his face.  
“Are you okay?” Rich pants, slowing down a bit. He doesn’t want to hurt him. Taron nods and kisses him passionately, rocking his hips against Richard’s. He’s never felt anything better than this, even if it’s the alcohol talking. His eyes flutter and he moans against Richard’s lips. The groan the Scottish man releases from his throat sends goosebumps all over his skin. Rich buries his face in T’s neck and growls, animalistic as he thrusts in. “I’m close.” Rich admits with trembling legs and braces himself against the wall with both hands.  
“Go on then.” Taron breathes out and grabs his ass to push him in deeper.  
Richard whines softly against his neck and Taron runs his hands through his soft hair. His thrusts get sloppy and out of rhythm as he gets closer to his climax. Rich groans loud as his cock swells and he releases hot ropes of cum into Taron. Taron holds him up as he rides out his orgasm. Richard pulls out breathing hard and cleans himself up before pulling up his trousers.  
He lowers himself on to his knees in front of Taron and takes his cock into his hand. He licks over the Welsh’s swollen tip and looks up into his eyes. Taron gasps in awe of him. As soon as Rich takes him into his mouth, he braces himself on his shoulders. Rich bobs his head sucking him off. T moans sweetly and it’s the purest sound Richard has ever heard. He gets a hold on Rich’s hair and thrusts his hips forward, making him go deeper. Rich swallows around him and it sends T over the edge. His head falls back as he holds Richard’s head still and cums down his throat, growling loudly. With trembling legs, he tries to catch his breath as his orgasm shakes through his body uncontrollably. Fuck that was amazing.  
They haven’t seen each other since that evening. They were too drunk to exchange numbers. In fact the next day, Taron couldn’t even remember the name of his one night lover. Richard the same. But both men knew one thing, it was the best night they’ve ever had and they crave more.  
3 months later, Taron is on set for his new movie Rocketman. Today’s the day he meets his co-star and on-screen lover. Richard steps into the main building and catches Taron’s eye. The men lock eyes and stare at each other for a moment, trying to place where they’ve seen the other before. They know each other somehow, but from where? They meet new people everyday.  
“Hi, I’m Richard.” Rich says and extends his hand. Taron recognizes the Scottish accent, those piercing blue eyes that made his heart beat a bit faster, and those full lips that traveled all over his body, sucking and leaving marks. Oh my god, it’s come back to him. He fucked Richard Madden and couldn’t even remember his name the next day??  
“I’m Taron.” T says and shakes his hand. Richard looks at him closely and sudden it hits him. Those blueish green eyes he stared into, the fluffy hair his fingers played in and the neck he buried his face in while having a mind blowing orgasm. He had sex with Taron Egerton.  
“The world is smaller than it seems huh?” Richard says and giggles, rubbing his face.  
“Yeah, I didn’t expect to see you again. Which made me kinda sad.” Taron admits with a chuckle and folds his arms in front of his chest.  
That night flashes through Richard’s mind as his lust grows, longing for a second encounter. But his heart also races as he thinks of seeing Taron in his sober state. Taron sees the need in his eyes that mirror his own need. All he wants is to feel as good as he did in that bar bathroom again. “Would you like to finish what we started?” Rich asks but almost regrets it immediately. What is wrong with you? No one asks that!  
“Yea. I mean we’re co-stars now and should get to know each other.” Taron speaks and bites his lip. Desire fills his body as his mind is clouded. He wants Richard’s perfectly full lips on his and kiss him passionately forever.  
Richard fights against the lust inside him and steps closer. The urge to fuck Taron again is strong. He wants that experience from that night except in a sober state. It’s like Taron is a drug and his drug is right before him. All Rich needs to do is take him into his veins.  
Taron stares into those deep blue eyes he could drown in. Richard’s eyes wander down to his lips and he leans in a little. Taron closes the space between their lips, kissing him passionately. He cups the Scotts face and moans softly. It feels even better sober. They get lost in each other as they share more kisses, but are interrupted when Dexter opens the door.  
Dex looks at them and raises his eyebrow. “I knew the two of you would get along easily but I didn’t expect in this way. Did you know each other before?” He questions.  
“Yeah. Well kind of. We were really drunk, Dex.” Taron explains and Rich chuckles nodding.  
“Just to be clear, I don’t want any marks on your necks or whatever else when we start shooting.” He says serious and gives them a glare. He turns back around and closes the door. “God these guys.” They hear him mumble and they share an amused look.  
A few days later, Taron knocks on the door of Richard’s trailer and comes in as quickly as his co-star opens the door.  
“Are you okay?” Rich asks confused but is cut off by Taron planting his lips on his own. They share a deep kiss that melts them together. Rich kisses back surprised, fully enjoying the moment.  
Taron doesn’t wait long before pushing Rich against the wall and sliding his hands under his shirt. He bites just below his ear and Richard leans his head against the wall moaning. T sucks on his neck and leaves heavy red marks, making Richard squirm between him and the wall. His hands roam all over his torso and getting lower with every second.  
Richard feels his body getting hot and grabs Taron’s shirt to pull him closer. He grabs his neck and kisses him much hungrier than before. Taron pulls back from the kiss and lifts Richard’s shirt, getting rid of it. His own shirt follows and they lock eyes in the moment, panting. Taron pushes him on the wall again and sucks on the already present marks in an effort to make them bigger. Richard groans out in pleasure at the feeling.  
Taron’s fingers open the button of Richard’s jeans and pulls them down slightly. His hands wander and grab his ass, squeezing softly. Rich stops him and gets rid of his pants completely, Taron doing the same. They stare in awe of each other, their bodies just one piece of clothing shy of being exposed.  
“You sure you want this now?” Richard asks, his neck full of deep red marks. Say yes please, he thinks to himself. He feels the hunger in his veins just as prominent as it was that night.  
“If you want too, yea.” Taron says and looks at him, hoping for a yes. His body is burning with desire and lust. Richard pulls him closer and kisses him deeply. His tongue pushes into Taron’s mouth and battles for dominance. T moans into his mouth, driving him crazy. The Welsh man pulls away and smirks. “My turn then.”  
He walks Rich over to the bed and starts kissing down his torso, sitting on his knees. His fingers hook onto the band of his boxers and pulls them down, cupping Richard’s swollen cock afterwards. Licking up from base to tip, Rich shivers with anticipation. Taron takes his cock into his mouth and sucks slowly, looking up into his eyes. The Scott breathes out and tangles a hand into his hair. Taron flicks his tongue around his cock while bobbing his head, sucking. “Don’t stop.” Richard growls lowly. His head falls back as he releases a whine at the feeling of T biting gently. He pulls on his hair forcing Taron to take him deeper into his mouth. Rich thrusts his hips up and Taron gags surprised. “I need you. Please fuck me.” He pants and looks down at him with begging blue eyes.  
Taron stands up smirking and gets rid of his own boxers. Richard lies down on the bed and watches T crawl towards him. Rich takes the lube from the bedside table and squirts some into his hand, covering Taron’s cock with it and squeezing him softly. The Welsh pushes his thighs apart and braces himself next to Richard’s head. “Ready?” He asks and Rich nods, grabbing his waist. T lines himself up with his hole and pushes in carefully. He moans sweetly and Rich sucks in a breath, T beginning to get a steady rhythm.  
Richard is overwhelmed by the feeling of Taron inside him. He bucks his hips up in time with Taron’s thrusts and moans. Taron’s lips leave kisses on his neck and feels him moan against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Taron” he groans and throws his head back when he thrusts back into him.  
“Hm?” Taron hums between kissing and sucking on his skin. Feeling Richard squirm underneath him is amazing.  
“This is even - oh god- better when sober.” He chokes out and rocks his hips against T’s. His one hand is twisted in the sheets while the other is tangled in the Welsh’s hair. T chuckles breathless and thrusts in roughly. Richard arches beautifully under him and groans wildly. “Right there, T.”  
Taron repeats his movements and looks down at Rich, who’s eyes are fluttering gracefully. His mouth is open partly, letting out sweet moans and his face is flushed red. His pants and groans of pleasure are music to Taron’s ears. T plays with Richard’s sweaty hair as he tries to keep his rhythm steady. Feeling the Scott’s legs tremble beneath him, he knows he’s not the only one that’s close.  
“Fuck, I’m close.” Richard breathes out and whines when T thrusts deep into him, picking up his pace.  
“Cum for me, Rich.” He gasps and buries his head in his neck. He wraps his arm around Richard’s back forcing his arch deeper. Richard growls in his ear and moans his name loudly as he cums. The thick substance coating their lower stomachs and making a mess. Taron cums seconds later, whining into his neck and panting his name out breathlessly. They ride out their orgasms and T collapses onto Rich. Richard softly strokes his hair and enjoys every second of this feeling that they share. Taron pulls out with a low moan and lies down next to him. “Fuck.” He simply gasps.  
“We’ll have to do that more often.” Richard speaks with a chuckle and cleans them both up. Taron nods agreeing and pulls him onto his chest, kissing him softly. They share a few sloppy but gentle kisses.  
The next day on set, Richard is wearing a hoodie with the hood on his head. Dexter decided to shoot a scene today and frowns when Rich gets rid of his jumper, his marks on display. “Taron! What did I tell you?” He groans annoyed.  
T smirks and sees all the dark marks on Richard’s neck and collarbone. “I’m sorry Dex. It won’t happen again.” He snickers and shares an amused look with Rich. They both knew they wouldn’t be able to keep that promise.


End file.
